User talk:MattShadow
Create an article on this wiki: width=30 Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:26, September 14, 2010 Yes and what's your email? And yea, My mother's Nyx. And could my character Xylia Aven become one of his servants or something? Xyliaa 01:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I did. And yea, Xylia will be a servant. Sorry, I have alot of after school activities now. Xyliaa 00:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) She'll be tricked. Xyliaa 02:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Her bro,Zack Xyliaa 02:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, That was my mistake. Zack is Xylia's brother and he means the world to her. So something will happen to Zack and Matt will say something like "If you become my servant I'll save him,". Xyliaa 02:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :-D That's an awesome idea! And that sounds great Like my second cousin on here (Nikki or Aka Lenobia) I'm Russian so I'm horrible at English. Yes, It's Among the Betrayed. It's about when Xylia and Zack find out they're demi-gods. And in the first one, Zack joins the titans so Xylia feels betrayed because Zack was the closest family Xylia had because they're father just wasn't himself after Xylia was born. That's as far as I've come with teh plot. Xyliaa 03:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ' XD Thanks and uh hows a year? Xyliaa 03:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? In which story? Xyliaa 03:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Uh, Zack joins the gods again, Jet (Xylia and Zack's dad) dies. That's it. Xyliaa 03:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's Great!!!!!!! Xyliaa 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I want you to delete the others or I will. The Others is a Monarchy, not a club and I don't like how Matt is the only one with rights. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 16:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, in real life I'm mute, but I made my character Xylia Aven not mute. So I'm just helping to write it. Xyliaa 17:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And wouldn't Xylia be like the best servent or whatever? Xyliaa 17:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Are you going to make a series for Matt or something? Xyliaa 17:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, When will you start it? Xyliaa 17:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) x) Ok. I just can't wait lmao Xyliaa 17:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, And I'm not sure if anyone does. Make a blog post asking. Xyliaa 17:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Who would that be? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC)\ So Kate would be Matt's sister? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 21:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! And later on in like the fifth or sixith book of the Tempted series, I'll get her claimed or something. Oh, And the OC that Kate's dating's name is Matt XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You can and should. And I see you've met Xyliaa. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have, and she did? And when will you start working on the story you told me about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're a good writer, much better then me. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is Lenobia on Xyliaa's username. 'Cause My laptop's not working an' I'm over her house right now. I won't be able to talk for long cause she's getting onnow. Just letting you know Xyliaa 21:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse Thanks! And that's great! I think that Matt/Xylia; Meeting with Fate is going awesome so far! And what will your HoO story be about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 15:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohkay. I like that idea! Tell me when you're ready to start. Make the name "The Heroes of Olympus:_______". Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 17:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I love that idea and I did already! Oh and Xylia says hi. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 18:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yepppp! Just read the latest chapter Xyliaa 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) \ I love it! Xyliaa 18:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ask Hazelcats about Marie Parker. She's dead, and yes you told me already xD. Xyliaa 18:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You said something about getting OC's that are dead or unused and making them servants. I'll make another OC that can be Matt's servants. Xyliaa 18:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marie Parker Sorry, I can't. I have a plan for a future story with her... Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Xylia/Matt; Meeting with Fate Nothing much. Read your story. :D fawesome! and updated my one of my stories called Love. :D Rebc29 18:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What's up with you? (I feel proud of myself for remembering to ask :D) Rebc29 19:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's good that you're good........... and I AM having fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't you tell my all the exclamation points??????????!!!!!!!!!! xD Rebc29 19:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse Soon. I am thinking and I'll prolly finish two or one chapter tonight =] Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the picture of Cal. Tell me if you want anything changed. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Love it! Xyliaa 02:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) One sec, Did she kill her or not? Xyliaa 02:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) She did? Xyliaa 02:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Oh, And can Ever Rivercorw become a servent? Xyliaa 03:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's what Xylia wanted her to be. And it's awesome so far =D And Xylia told me to tell you that Xylia became a servent when well, Read her History part of her page. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Gah! Wasn't paying attention! Fudge! Sorry! Meant Ever! And you have permission to change or put whatever you want on Ever and Xylia's pages. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay. I'm going to work on it right now. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, It's okays. It's not like your changing anything major. I fell asleep working on the heroes of olympus last night, 10 pages so far that I'm prolly going to post soon and just finish it there. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? I only posted two pages that were the end of chapter two. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay and ARCADIA CANT HELP HER ADD!!! ITS JUST THE WAY LENOBIA MADE HER! OKAY!!? XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse What do you think of Chapter Three so far? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to post the rest of chapter one of The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, Okays Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My favorite part is when Matt says it'd be the best if he was dead and what are you talking about?? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) No, Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Really ~Mocks Matt's Sigh~ XD Sorry, I want to see yours plus that was where it was suppose to end anyways, Nothing left to do, Mission Complete. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 02:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just thought that most things die when they fall 92 stories. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay. I'll make it longer, I just need to think of somemore ideas. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, So in the future one, They'll have a kid or kids. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: HoO My character is Demetra Diablo, and she qualifies for all of the requirements So...do I have your approval? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) tTA: tSoS Chapter 1 Very nicely written. Good job~! But why are you making Dafnne act like that?! "If you like what you see, well lets just say I can't blame you, I think everybody has an eye out for the Nemesis kids these days, no pun intended." I looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued on. "Riley's half brother, Ethan Nakamura, is my boyfriend you see, so I know just how irresistible their charms are." She winked at me, but I ignored her and silently continued my walk to the building with her. '' Really, Matt?! Really?!?!?!?!?!?! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i agree, it is very nicely written. however, there is one problem with your reprisentation of my character. she never talks unless she has to, so someone else would introduce them. she often comes across as cold because she doesn't talk, and is very distant from everyone else. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 23:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chat ROFL XD Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you soooooo so so so so so so so soooooooo so so much for deleting Luffio/Kyle/GodofCandy's edits to my, and Bard's stories!!!!! You seriously effing rock, dude!! xD Yes, way to go, Matt!!!!!!! You are effing awesome!!!!!! XD Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What Becca and Dafnne said!!! XD Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trailer Nope, it's Lilith X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 19:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) My story Hi. Would you say I should write my story on thw wiki or write on a site like fanfiction.net and link it here? [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 00:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chat Lol, thx Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you get each word/letter in your signature to link ton different pg? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) PP ch1+2 Notes I checked out the chapters you asked me to read. Let me know if you want me to post my comments here or somewhere else. LongClawTiger 02:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I like what I see so far. I only really have 2 suggestions. First is the sense that ninjas would want to keep a low profile to anyone not already connected to them in some way. The characters seem to have a connection of some sort, but it could probably use a bit more information. Second is the flashback to finding the fort. It is only set apart by the same general breaks that are used in other continuous parts. You might want to add a line like "One month earlier..." or something like that to help it stand apart better. LongClawTiger 03:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Clarification: Ninjas are traditionally a secret society. They would not normally disclose their numbers or location to anyone from outside of the family/organization. It felt like the students and probably the school they go to is possibly connected somehow to this organization, so maybe they could have that information. The link did not seem firmly established though, so it kinda left me wondering what the connection was. LongClawTiger 04:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course, this is an alternate reality we are talking about, so things could be quite different from what I am thinking of. Feel free to disregard the ninja thoughts, if you want. LongClawTiger 04:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) OC Cabins and Requests To join an OC Cabin (If its public) do you have to ask the members to vote for me to join? Moodle 21:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) THC! Yay! I know I said I didn't care, but I got it!!!!!!!!!!! XD btw, love the user page..... I only hate you when you're annoying and opinionated...................... XD Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A Shattered World What gives? You still haven't posted capter one yet. If you don't at least start it in the next three days, I'll have to give it to Hazel. You have been warned. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, btw, Hazel says to tell you that if you don't post it within the next three days, she'll come in the night, steal your new laptop, and then type it up. Just saying. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Bard took Nos out of the story and added Tyr. I can probably do Tyr's scene in my chapter, but...uh...if you have Nos.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 03:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) THO Trailer What does Arthur look like??? [[User:~Angel_Wings~|''Dafnne Daughter]] [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I'd be fine with it, but I think you should ask all other active members first. (i didn't make the group, so I don't really know what do do involving new members) ODST! 00:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you already did *facepalm*. You'd probably get the best response from hermione. ODST! 00:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well most of the stories we are going to have have already been written, including ones that take place in the future. I'm not the leader of the group or anything so I don't know. We would have to ask everyone in the group. I think it would be cool if you joined the future Questers with the triplets. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Link Hey, can I have the link to the something squadron wiki again, pwease? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC)